Okay, Lets handle Mission Impossible
by loveandneverlookback
Summary: The NCIS team is off to Las Vegas to tie up Jenny and Gibbs loose ends. But what happens when the get there? Faith and Sara series.
1. The news

" Jethro?" Jenny said to him when he came into her office for a official meeting.

" Hey Jen what is it and when did Faith get here did Noemi bring her?" Gibbs said waving at the 4 month old who was balancing on her mothers hip.

" Vegas." Jenny said

"Vegas?" Gibbs said

"Your team, me and the kids are going to Vegas for a while Svetlana has gone back on radar and recently asked if there was a Mr. Oshimada." Jenny said

" Go tell the team to go home pack and be at the airport at 5:30 tommorrow morning. Meet me at home and pick up Sara tell her teachers she'll be gone for a while, take Faith." Jenny said handinmg Faith and her diaper bag to Gibbs.

" Thats an order" Jenny said with a smile.

When Gibbs got into his part of the bullpen...............

" Hey boss why is Faith here" Tony said

" Go home everyone pack meet at the airport at 5:30 sharp don't be late your job depends on it." Gibbs said then he grabbed his gun and headed for the elelvator.

" But boss?!" Tony said

" No questions Dinozzo" Gibbs said setting Faith down on the elevator floor as he scrumeged through the diaper bag.

* * *

**Authors note: Okay we are getting at something. R and R for more!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Flash flights

" No no no nooooo" Sara said at dinner that night

"I can't go to Vegas school friends an if thats not enough being in the middle of your investigation!" Sara said

"Okay Sara c'mon its Vegas! Honey Noemi is going with us all your friends from NCIS Abby is going for the forensics part and Ducky too." Jenny said while attempting to feed mushy carrots to Faith

" Okay I guess I don't have a choice it could be fun though." Sara said getting up from the table and heading to the sink.

" I have to pack now Mom and I guess homework is out of the question." Sara said

Later that night.........

" Yes Faith go to sleep Mommy still has to pack your stuff." Jenny said leaning over the crib and setting Faith in. Sara had been comfined in her room the whole night packing and Gibbs was going over there stuff.

" Go to sleep sweetie." Gibbs said walking up beside Jenny.

" Sara already fell asleep and we can pack her stuff together it will be faster." Gibbs said

And for the rest of the night the packed up everything they would need.

* * *

" Mc Probie hurry up!" Tony yelled the next morning when they were at the airport.

" Ziva how did you get a private J-E-T!" Tony said " and on short notice." he said completely in awe

" Mossad favors" She said

" Um how many people owe you favors." McGee said

" How many dates does Tony go on in a month." Ziva said

" Hey" Sara said walking up with her parents and Faith.

" Na" Faith said reaching out towards Abby

" Hey sweetie" Abby says taking Faith from Sara

" I guess we should get on the plane" Ducky said walking up behind the group.

" Hello Ducky" Jen said sweetly.

" Hi Duck sorry to rush you but we have to get on the plane." Gibbs said ushering everyone up the stairs and into the plane.

" Woah!" McGee said when he stepped inside the plane.

" What Probie its just a - woah!" Tony said stepping into the plane.

" Z-iva! This is awsome!" Tony said astounded.

"Yeah yeah yeah but I suggest you sit down before the director knocks you over." Gibbs said pushing him out of the way so Jenny could go in.

" Thanks honey" Jenny said reaching up and give him a quick kiss.

" 3 miunutes until take off" the pilot said over the loud speaker.

" Okay everyone get situated be cause you'll be briefed by Jen and I the whole ride." Gibbs said taking Jenny to the front of everyone.

" Uh Dad can I take Faith back there 'cause I guarantee I will be bored."Sara said taking Faith and leaving before he got to answer.

" Okay guys there is someone out there trying to kill Jenny and I" " And we have been tipped off that they are in Las Vegas when we get there we will first be attending a funeral for the first person that they killed William Decker." Jenny said then Gibbs added

"Ziva, Tony are our detail Abby McGee stay back with the kids and set up a mini lab for whatever you do.........." Gibbs said

" And Duck you get-" he was cut short by tony butting in

" Wait our?" Tony said " jenny and I" Gibbs said not getting why it was confusing. " Oh" Tony said embarressed that he did not pick up on that.

But as they explained further the expressions went from happy to worried it was a high-risk case and no one was safe even the kids.


	3. Dangerous deceptions

* * *

" Okay Mom who got you this hotel suite because it is sweet!" Sara said plopping on the 4 poster bed that she had now claimed hers.

" Uh the director of the FBI and me put our heads together." Jenny said walking into the next room which even was a baby room. Talk about deluxe suite.

And finally the final bedroom attached next to Sara's bed was Jenny and Gibbs room which even had a beach front terrace.

* * *

Meanwhile across the hall..................

Ziva and Abby were setting up too.

" So were in Vegas right and we get on our own time too!" Abby screamed excitedly filling her closet up with you guessed it black clothes!

" Yes Abby, we get free time but really the only thing I want to do is be with Tony. " Ziva said opening up.

" Really? Because I always knew and me and Tim are like already going out!" Abby said postioning her black lipstick on the night stand.

" hey I got an idea we as in Tony ,you, Tim ,me go to the beach tonight because its free reign time!" Abby said already pulling out a black sundress from the closet and saying

" this will work."

" and me?" Ziva said pulling out a beige tube top dress.

" oh yeah Tony will like it too." Abby said

While the girls were getting ready the boys were thinking just about the same thing.

* * *

In Ducky, Tony and McGee's suite.................

" Have fun tonight boys but I am going to turn in early." Ducky said.

" We will" Tony said

" The girls, the beach" McGee said fixing his shirt and grabbing his wallet.

" Bye bye Duck man enjoy the night" Tony said closing the door behind him and McGee as the walked over to the girls rooms.

Knock

" Ziva! Its the guys hurry!" Abby said before opening the door and letting them in.

" Hey you gals wanna go to the beach because if not I mean I totally-" McGee said being cut off by Abby

" Relax McGee we were going to just go get you to do the same thing" Abby said.

" Cool" McGee said flashing his overwhitened teeth.

* * *

While they went to the beach Sara was doing other things.

" Ugh its Friday night in the middle if July in Vegas and I am here." she said sighing

" Well I guess I should go to the pool since well all my adults friends are at the beach." she said to herself.

"Mom can I go to the pool!" Sara yelled already in there room where she found them out on the terrace sipping bourbon while sitting on lawn chairs and playing around with Faith.

" Sure just be back by 10:00 'kay sweetie?" Jenny said

" Before you do could you go get Ducky and send him over here." Gibb said to Sara

" Okay." Sara leaving and then just as quickly appearing at the pool.

Ducky had acted odd but she decided to shake off the thought she was in Vegas right?

" Welcome to Las Vegas." A cute boy came up beside her chair.

" Hi" Sara said sweetly taking off her sunglasses and paying more attention.

" I'm Andrew and well you seem stressed." Andrew said

" Well I really wanted to go to the beach but its off limits to any one under 16 at this hour." Sara said

" Well you could get in but only if you go with me." Andrew said

" Oh I mean like my parents own the hotel and everything." he said embarrassed"And I have unlimited access though" he said

" Great meet me in the lobby in an half hour is that okay?" She said

" Sure" he said walking away and out the doors and away from Sara.

" What did I just do?" Sara said when she stepped into the elevator.

" Oh yeah Andrew " she said stepping out and sneaking into her room where she changed into a magically teal dress with pearls and then qiuetly sneaked back out.

" Hey Andrew!" Sara said as she walked up beside him

" this way" he said walking out the doors and into a dark part of the beach.

" Andrew this isn't the-" Sara said she was cut off by andrew snidly saying

" shut up princess" and he took out a knife and put her in a headlock.

But Sara was quicker she flung around bit down hard on his arm causing him to release and she kick him hard in the chest and he fell to ground but before he could get up she snatched the knife and flung it at him slitting his throat.

" Sorry" she said as blood poured out and she ran away and walked right into Tony.


	4. Midnight frenze

Tony looked mad to see her there but when he saw the tears he calmed down.

" What happened?!" Tony said

" Okay a boy claiming he was the owners son took me out to the party because he said it was okay and he took me to a dark place put me in a head lock and pulled out a knife he said he worked for someone Svetlana and I did some of Ziva's moves and killed him." Sara said upset and worried and frustrated.

" oh my gosh thats the guy was the bad guy , where is the body?" Tony said

" over there" Sara said pointing and Tony looked and saw a flash of red.

" Call Ziva and tell her to get over here now!" Tony said throwing his cellphone at her and running to the body.

"What is it ? " Ziva said running up with McGee

" Ziva!" Tony said

" Call in a Mossad favor and get this body out of here!!!" Tony said

" What is going on over here?!?!?!" Jenny said running up

" Svetlana sent a hit man after Sara but Ziva's crazy Mossad ninja moves saved the day." Tony said

" Oh my god are you okay honey" Jenny said hugging Sara

" yeah mom only a minor bruise but now I'm kind of shook up." Sara said

" mom can you just take me up to the hotel room now I am really tired" Sara said fluttering her eyes and sitting down in the cold wet sand letting the water wash up over her body

" I killed him mom it wasn't supposed to happen I shouldn't have even come here." Sara said getting up and running into the hotel and into her room through the separate door so her dad didn't notice her.

She ran into the bathroom peeled off her clothes and got a hot hot shower and she thought.

_My problems are not over okay I am in the party capital of America and now I can't even go to the pool!_

_I failed and my Mom will tell my dad!_

_Its not fair._

_OH MY GOSH!_

_What if this hypocrite goes after Faith!_

_Nooooo nonononononono!_

_I can't cry._

_I can cry. _

_I need to talk to my parents after this,_

_I can help out._

_I think._

Click

She shut the shower off and stood there staring in the mirror thinking about Andrew.

But she couldn't do that not now.

* * *

15 minutes later.................

" We have a problem" Jenny said walking back into the hotel suite

" Okay shush Faith is asleep." Gibbs said

" No don't shush me its Sara, when she went to the pool Svetlana sent a hit man after her and put a knife to her throat but she drop kicked him and threw a knife she killed him" Jenny said

" Look it was just self defense" Jenny said

" I know your saying a psycho was inches from my daughter and was trying to kill her!" Gibbs said

" I want her dead!" Gibbs said

" Them going after Sara means they know we are here!" Gibbs said

" The team is on it the body is already gone." Jenny said

" mom um" Sara said walking into the suite.

" Are you okay honey?" Gibbs asked

" I am fine I just think I need to to to think and we should probably switch hotels if thats okay." Sara said. She was trying to be helpful and practical at the same time.

" Great idea Sara! Tell the team to pack up and that we are leaving this hotel tonight!" Gibbs said

* * *

2 hours later....................................

" How is this going to help I mean they found us once." McGee said he was a little irritated because they were trapped all nine of them in a dark SUV looking for a empty place to crash.

" Abandoned house!" Ziva said pointing

" How do you know its empty!" Tony said irritated too.

" Because I called in yet another favor to prepare a house, thats why but if you don't want to stay there........" Ziva said

" I _never_ said that" Tony snapped

" Okay well then get out." Ziva said thrusting open the door and letting everyone pile out.

" Wait Jen, your the director why can't you hook us up." Tony said

" Well first because its 3 a.m. and Faith has attached herself to me and I can't reach my phone." Jenny said opening the door and pulling Gibbs into the first bedroom she saw.

Once they were in the room she layed Faith down and started to set up the pack 'n' play.

" This was a bad idea I just put my family and now my friends in major danger." Jenny said breaking down

" Okay they went after Sara but she can take care of herself." Gibbs said putting the suitcases in the closet.

" And what about Faith?" jenny said but there conversation was interrupted when Tony opened the door and whisper screamed " Boss there is a group of hitman outside!" Tony said

BANG

And all three got a look of horror on there face as a shot was fired.


	5. Morning Mysteries Fornell stops by

**Okay one person will get minor injures and then turmoil will burst at the end of the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS but I own Sara and Faith!**

* * *

The bullet shot through the kitchen and straight out the back window.

" Gibbs!" Abby said from across the hall

" Abby down under the bed!" Tony whispered just loud enough for the goth to hear.

Bang

another shot was fired and Sara let out a blood curdling scream!

" Sara!" Jenny leaped across the dodging all the bullets now being fired at Jenny who was an open shot.

She dove into the room only to see that Sara had been shot in the shoulder.

" Mom stop the bleeding its numb I'm okay please!" Sara said grabbing sheets off the bed and smashing them into her shoulder.

Bang another few rounds were fired off in the hallway most of them reaching the kitchen

" Zi-va NOW!" Tony shouted throwing her the .45 and moving so Gibbs could easily zig zag across the hall.

Bang Bang Bang

Bang

Snip

Bang Bang snip

Bang

Nothing.

Ziva and Gibbs had fired rapidly and finally took out all of the hit men.

"Yes!" Ziva said shoving the body's into the body bags 15 minutes later helping out Ducky since Jenny and Gibbs had taken Sara to the hospital and Jenny would not let Faith out of her sight so she was dragged along too.

McGee was setting up a feed to NCIS headquarters and Tony was rummaging through the fridge and Abby was helping McGee.

" What Miss Da-vid?" Tony snapped

" We are finally done we can now get some sleep" Ziva announced picking up her soda and yawning.

" Great we are going to be able to sleep at 4 am!" Tony said

5 minutes later everyone was asleep and Jenny and Gibbs had gotten home Sara was okay she was asleep on the couch and Faith crashed in the car so she was immediately put asleep.

" We have to leave." Jenny said

" Now?" Gibbs said whining

" No I guess towards the afternoon but we can't stay here another night theymay send more hit men." Jenny said leading him into the bedroom

" I am so tired!" Jenny declared walking into the bathroom and brushing her teeth.

* * *

The next morning at 10:00.......................

Abby and Jenny were making breakfast in the kitchen and Ziva was helping Sara with her wound, Gibbs and Ducky were nursing a cup a coffee and Tony and McGee were fighting over who got to hold Faith.

" Mckids hate you give me the baby!" Tony said annoyed

" Um no I finally got used to the baby and I mean 5 month olds don't care!" Mcgee said

" Yes they do" Tony said reaching for the baby

" No!" Mcgee said swinging around and the baby fell from his arms onto the couch.

" Faith!" Jenny said running over and picking up the now screaming Faith.

" If either of you ever touch her again I will throttle you!" Gibbs said walking up and slapping both of there heads so hard that they were dizzy.

" Shush baby shush Faith,......... Jethro hand me her blanket." Jenny said bouncing up and down and cradling her against herself.

" Thank you honey" she to Gibbs who took Faith and wrapped her up in the blanket and sat down handing her her bottle which she stuck in her mouth

" Just like her mom" Gibbs said laughing

"We have company" Ziva said peeking out the blinds in the kitchen

" Ugh _not_ again!" Abby said

" Wait its Fornell?" Tony said walking up to Ziva and looking out the window too.

" Fornell " Gibbs said getting up handing Faith to Abby and pulling Jenny out to Fornell.

" Hello Jethro, Jen hows the baby?" Fornell said.

The wind was blowing around since there was a chopper right above them.

" Fine, why is the FBI here?" Jenny said moving her hair from her face.

" Because we heard about your case and we are tasked with proctection of this house so for now you are not leaving Vegas." Fornell said

* * *

**Okay don't kill me! Its a shorter chapter but here is something you need to know they are allowed to travel around Las Vegas but not leave the city!**

**Up next fun pass!**


	6. Down to bussines

" Fornell why are you here?" Gibbs said jumping right in on the point not bothering with small talk even though he never really did not care

about such stupid things.

" Nice to see you too Jethro" Fornell snidely said to him.

" Well as I have already said I am here for protection." he said again.

" We can handle it ourselves Tobias we can do it ourselves." Jenny said finally speaking up in the conversation.

" Can you? Lets see you go to a hotel and let everyone out of you sight let your daughter go out were a kid her age, who we

now know was Svetlana's son held a gun to her throat tried to kill her and now at this 'safe house' she gets shot." he said

" Look shes fine and now we are all safe considering we have now become a permenant fixture in a Las Vegas neighbor hood." Jenny commented

" Its temporary but we need to get down to bussiness so lets go inside and talk with everyone else." Fornell said leading them inside the house.

He was soon greeted by a glance and wave from Ducky who merely looked up from the paper and gave a nod.

Abby and McGee simulated a voice out of the computer which said " hi from Abby and McGee"

Ziva flipped a pancake and said a " shalom"

Tony and Sara waved from the couch where they were watching a movie and baby Faith layed on the ground with her binky asleep.

" Everyone" Fornell said annoucing himself as loud as he could .

" Please come here and we need to get down to bussines."

* * *

**TBC**

**Cliffhanger....................**


	7. Someone in the agency

**Authors note: They are goignto be in LV for awhile oh you'll understand at the end of the chapter!!!!**

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

Once everyone was seated in the living room in there disorganized way which was

Tony, Ziva, Sara on the couch Tony with his feet up.

McGee standing behind them poking Sara who was swatting him back.

Jenny and Ducky in the recliners.

Gibbs standing with Fornell over to the side with Fornell holding sleeping Faith when Fornell started to talk.

" I am afraid I have some bad news for you all. You will not be leaving Las Vegas until 10 months and even then if you return to D.C. is still a question." he said

" Uh are you going to eleborate?" Abby asked panic already flooding over her.

" OKay you know the Mossad jet that flew you guys in here?" Fornell asked the group.

" Yeah we do" Jenny snapped at him.

" Well Svetlana ordered a hit on the jet, and the missile missed obviously but she already alerted the media that the jet went down and gave them a clip she probably stole from youtube of a jet being hit by a missile. The Sectnav was alerted that you were dead and assisant director Vance took over." he said

"Oh my god" Jenny said as her hand immeadatly flew to her mouth in shock as she looked around at the mixed emotions of the group.

" But.... there is something else" Fornell told the team which drew their attention back to him.

" The hit was not ordered directly from Svetlana it was ordered from someone inside NCIS.

Someone in your agency tried to kill you." Fornell said

* * *

**Now this is a cliffhanger..................**


	8. House hold arragenments

**OKay this chapter is to tie up loose ends and to get into the real plot line of the story!!!!**

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

**** Later that night****

All through out the afternoon Jenny finally absorbed all of the things that not changed. She also was hit with a wall of reality and figured out at dinner would be the time to discuss it all.

So when the team sat down to a dinner of pizza and soda at the kitchen table she thought it would be time to figure these things out.

" Okay guys I went in the basement and found two more huge rooms." she said

"Okay so I was thinking we are going to be here for a while we need to figure things out with 9 of us here this is what we need to do.

I want to make it as comfortable as possible." Jenny added

" Oh good idea mom!" Sara added.

" Yeah" Abby addded

" Okay well I had some time to think this afternoon while Faith took her nap. This house only has 5 bedrooms and this is what I came up with." she said to them getting into bussiness mode.

" Okay Abby, Ziva, and Sara can tale one of the huge rooms in the basement, and in the other Tony and McGee." she said

" Yesss!" McGee said happy about rooming with Tony

" Why do you want to room with me????" Tony asked him

" What about upstairs?" Ducky asked

" good question" Fornell said finnally popping into the conversation.

" Well.... upstairs I want to put Ducky in his own room and the own with the walk-in-closet will be ours." Jenny said " And before anyone objects

to the walk in closet its where we are going to put Faith." Jenny said

" Okay we figured out housing here is where I come in" Fornell said ripping off another piece of pizza.

" Sara you are going to need schooling so the FBI has set up a under cover teacher at a private school 5 minutes from here and you will need a locater chip we are going to attach in your leg so you are safe." Fornell said knowing she was going to object.

" Okay whatever" Sara said to him not even looking up at him.

" And the NSA and the FBI have created an account with $140,000 for house hold needs" he said

" Thanks Tobias" Gibbs said to him "but lets turn in for the night we havea big day tommorrow, making this house as good as we can in 24 hours."

" Also we have the house across the street for our agent to set up camp and use as home for the next 10 months. We can help with the house tommorrow." he said

Then the team turned in for the night and for once it all seemed to go right..........

* * *

**And thats what I am going to do too............... turn in for the night**

* * *


End file.
